Harry - Cho = :( Harry + Ginny = :)
by niqui
Summary: Title says itself. Oh well, it means Harry without Cho and Ginny comes to the rescue...Better read it! Enjoy!
1. Nights to Remember

a/n: Watch out for my wrong grammar, k

a/n: Watch out for my wrong grammar, ok? English is just my 2nd language. Only the idea belongs to moi.

**HARRY – CHO = :(**

**HARRY + GINNY = :)**

-niqui

CHAPTER 1: Nights to Remember

Harry was still awake in the middle of the night. He can't sleep with Cho in his thoughts. 'Oh Cho! Why do you have to leave?' he thought. Cho Chang, his huge crush, just left the Hogwarts because of Cedric's death. He can't keep from blaming himself. He thinks it was his fault why Cedric was killed by Voldemort. His friends are really worried. He eats little, has so many sleepless night and during Quidditch practice, he's just there in the air and does nothing but stare below. He's been acting so weird. He suddenly felt the urge to go down. Just then, he saw someone sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Uh," He wanted to catch that someone's attention.

A girl stood up from where she was sitting and was terrified. "Who are you?" She can't see Harry because of the darkness that filled the common room.

"Why are you still up?" Harry asked even though he couldn't recognize the girl's face.

"Harry?" Ginny knows Harry's voice. She thinks it was because of all the stalking she USUALLY does during her first and second years. "I almost screamed! You scared me to death! Oh, well. I can't sleep. And you?"

"I can't sleep too," he replied. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?"

"No I don't, it's okay." Harry sat on the couch facing the fireplace.

They stayed there for almost one hour and neither of them spoke. At last, Ginny broke the unbearable silence. "Something's bothering you, right?"

"Huh? Nothing, really," he lied.

"Oh, no there is!" Ginny insisted. "Harry, you could tell me. I can be a good listener and adviser, you know."

"It's just that...uh, nothing."

"Guess I'm not trusty eh?" she said with hurt.

"No, um, I...I just can't find the words to say how hard I feel. It's about Cho." Harry said immediately when he heard Ginny's hurt voice.

"Cho. Think it must be bad to feel someone you love leave. You know, I believe that when you really are meant for each other, you two will meet again in the future." she said. Ginny's over with Harry so she doesn't feel bad about saying these. "You'll get over it. All you need is just a little..." she tickled him on his tummy which made him laughed. "See? Get a life, Harry!"

He smiled. "I think Ron and Hermione must feel bad about me ignoring them. I just thought it's good to be alone."

"Yeah, it's good to be alone at times. But then, you will feel lonelier." she told him.

They kept on chatting and chatting. Ginny told funny stories while Harry just listened and laugh. It was until Ginny felt sleepy. She didn't talk for a while and when Harry turned his head from the fireplace, Ginny's sleeping already. Harry then noticed how a beautiful lady Ginny is. He shook his head. 'No, she's just a friend!' Then she shivered. He realized it was getting cold and getting late. It was already 2:30 AM. He thought he might as well accompany her. He got a blanket and lied beside her. They were so close (AS IN REALLY CLOSE) because they had to fit in the couch. While sleeping, Harry who is unconscious hugged Ginny. And then Ginny, woke up, surprised to find herself in Harry's arms, got up which made Harry wake up too.

She asked, "So what do you think you're doing?"

It was already morning but they were the first one who's up. Harry's face blushed. "Uh, I just thought that you need to be accompanied here tonight and you felt cold so I got some blankets."

"Oh." Ginny said, humiliated. "Sorry. And, um, thank you for your concern. Um, you could go back to your sleep again. It's still early. I will go to my dorm and take a bath."

"No, I might as well go to the boys' dorm."

With that, they both left. When he arrived at his bed, Ron woke up. "Good morning Harry! You didn't sleep, did you?" Ron asked.

"I did. But downstairs..." he was supposed to say 'with your sister' but didn't think it was a good idea.

"Why?"

"I can't sleep so I went down. There, I felt sleepy so I found myself lying on the couch."

"Uh-huh." Ron said stading up and went to the bathroom.

~*~

During the afternoon, a Quidditch practice was held. This time, Harry is paying attention. His friends noticed it too. Good thing they didn't ask for his changed mood.

That night, Harry went downstairs when he saw that his roommates are already sleeping. He was hoping he could see her again. 'There! She's there!' he thought and sat again on the soft couch. "Hi!" he said.

"Can't sleep again?" Ginny asked.

"No, I just think it's nice to stay here."

They talked again. Then by 1 AM, they said goodnight to each other and Ginny pinched him on the nose which made Harry snicker. This happens every night, which made them closer to each other and during the day, Harry's mood gets better and better until...

Harry noticed two heads on the couch. He sighed. He wants to be with Ginny. Alone. When he got there, he noticed that the other head was a guy. They were giggling so Harry turned and marched and went back to his dorm. "Stealer!" he muttered under his breath.

The next night, he was hoping that the 'Stealer' wouldn't be there to steal the night but unfortunately, he's there again. He wanted to see who this mystery guy is and found out it was Seamus! He then found himself standing in front of them and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Harry! Seamus and I were just talking about...um, is there something wrong?" she saw the expression on Harry's face. He was glaring at her...no! at Seamus. "Stealing the night huh?" he said and left. Ginny heard what he said and tried follow him but decided no to. She went back to Seamus and said, "I think I have to go now. I'm already sleepy." Then pretended to yawn.  "Alright, goodnight then" he replied then the both of them left.

Harry was punching his pillow until he felt tired and slept. The next morning, he found the 'stealer' and Ginny talking and smiling during the breakfast and Harry just couldn't take it anymore.

A/N: So, what do you think? I know your fics are better but because you read this, you have to review. *winks*


	2. A Light but Deep Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own any 'cept the idea

Disclaimer: I don't own any 'cept the boring idea.

(A/N: Sorry guys, I think this chapter will be OH-SO-DULL. With my sister singing in the background...she's driving me nuts!!!!!)

CHAPTER TWO: A Light but Deep Feeling

He left leaving his untouched food. He went straight to the lake. Ron and Hermione followed him.

"Hey! What's up?" Hermione asked.

Harry just threw a stone.

"Will you just spit it out!" Ron demanded.

"Alright you two! It's about your sister. Ginny. Ginny Weasley who once had a crush on me and now she's like...with Seamus!" he cried.

"What?" Hermione asked. "I mean...you're jealous, aren't you?

"No I'm not. I just..." he paused.

"Oh come on! I'm not a VERY strict brother." Ron said.

"No Ron, it's not what you think." Harry assured.

"Whatever you say." Ron said. "Don't worry, Hermione and I will make sure not even Seamus' fingertips will touch Ginny."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "I mean, um, you don't have to, um..."

"Hey, no explanations needed. Let's just go. I think it's a nice day to go to Hogsmeade. What do you think?"

"Uh, okay." Harry agreed.

They stood up and went to Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Just then, Harry spotted a red headed girl. 'Ginny,' he thought. 'She's dating Seamus!'

Hermione saw what Harry just saw. "Uh oh," she said. "Let's leave! I think we have our homework in Potions and..." she said dragging the two.

"Why?" Ron wondered who hardly notice Ginny dating a guy.

"Nothing." Hermione answered immediately.

"It's Ginny! Dating Seamus!" Harry said his face red with anger or rather green with envy.

"What?!" then Ron ran back and they followed.

"Hey!" he almost shouted to Ginny.

"Didn't Mum told you about not minding my social life?" Ginny asked. "Now, will you just leave, we're having a nice time together here."

Harry came with Hermione. Ron pass by them his eyebrow reaching the other. Harry glared at Ginny and Seamus. Again, Hermione has to drag him out. Fast. Before he could do something else. They ran to Ron who said, "I'm sorry Harry, I think I can't help you. Now, you see, Mum lectured me about not minding Ginny's--," Harry didn't gave Ron a chance to finish what he was talking about. "It's okay Ron, I understand." With that, he ran to the boys' dorm and stayed there until night.

He couldn't sleep again. He couldn't understand what he was feeling lately. It feels just like the same he felt for Cho but this time it seems light but deep feeling for...Ginny. He wanted to go down but he was afraid he might see Ginny with 'stealer' again but he couldn't control his feet. He soon found himself walking down the stairs to the common room. At first, he thought nobody was there, but then when he sat down he heard someone sigh. He turned his head and saw Ginny. Their eyes were locked to each other. Nobody spoke.

A/N: I couldn't think of another 'stealer'... Ü *smiles*...again, pretty please review.


	3. The Other Company

CHAPTER 3: The Other Company

CHAPTER 3: The Other Company

Ginny could see Harry's eyes saying, 'Oh, Ginny! I love you so...' And in Ginny's eyes, Harry could see them saying, 'Why are you saying these to me?'

"Harry, do you know I was not pleased with what you and Ron did a while ago?" Ginny asked.

"I'm...sorry. I was just---" Harry stammered.

"And do you know that I didn't enjoy the date?" Ginny asked again.

"Wh...why?"

"Because I was hoping for another company," she explained.

"Oh."

"Do you know who this guy is?"

"Who? Neville, maybe?" he guessed.

"No." she replied.

"Then who?"

"You, silly!"

Harry's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe his ears. He never thought Ginny to love him back. He knows Ginny had a crush on him but that was a long time ago. All of a sudden, he felt the longing of expressing his inner feelings toward Ginny.

"Ginny, I never expected you to feel that for me. I also want you to know that I---"

"I know Harry, I know." she cut him off.

Even though Harry was sure Ginny really knows what he feels for her, yet he wants her to hear those three words from him.

"No, Gin, I have to say it...I love you." Harry managed to say.

"Harry," she hugged him. After a while which seems like eternity, Harry released her and gently, he leaned on her and his lips brushed hers and they kissed.

"Those nights we shared will always be here in my heart, no matter what. You helped me go on with my life and I want to say thank you." Harry said.

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Anytime, Harry. Well, we have to sleep then. It's pretty late." She turned and head to the girls' dorm.

"Goodnight, love," Harry said.

"Goodnight." Ginny faced Harry and noticed he was not YET contented. "Why Harry?"

Harry ran to her and kissed her again.

A/N: Hope you like it. It was a bit fast but it's the best I can do. I'm not good in writing. Well, gotta go...but before that, I want you to please, please put a little note down there...

AND ANOTHER THING, I WANT TO SAY SORRY TO BORG FOR WRITING THESE USELESS, STUPID STUFFS. AS I SAID, IT'S THE BEST I CAN DO AND BECAUSE HE ASKED ME NOT TO WRITE ANYMORE, THEN FINE! AND FOR THE OTHERS, BIG THANKS FOR PATIENTLY READING MY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FICS...bye.


End file.
